


Wrong Button

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filth, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, prompt, smut and fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert is away on business so Aaron suggests a little fun on skype...Aaron really should watch out which buttons he presses though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Button

R-I miss you.  
A-Miss you too. Just another 24 hours.  
R-it's too long.  
A-I know. Trust me. I miss you. I want you here.  
R-to do what? ;)  
A-this place is too big without you. My hand isn't good enough.  
R-That lonely huh?  
A-you got your laptop?  
R-yeah?  
A-get on Skype. Now.  
R-kinky.  
A-do it or I'll do it on my own.  
R-yes sir.  
A-?  
R-it's loading. Patience grasshopper.  
A-nerd

Robert grinned as Aaron's call came through on the screen. He clicked answer and almost groaned when he the screen filled with a shirtless Aaron sitting on the sofa,  
"Hey."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Hey yourself."  
Robert grinned and shifted on the bed so he could undo his trousers. Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I've been thinking about you all day."  
Robert smirked,  
"You have?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Woke up rock hard. You would have loved it."  
Robert smiled as he cupped himself,  
"What would we have done?"  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he grinned,  
"I would've opened you up nice and slow. Then pushed every inch into you and fucked you into the mattress."  
Robert moaned and pushed his trousers and underwear down his thighs,  
"Then I would have come inside you...licked it all back out and made you swallow it."  
Roberts breath hitched slightly,  
"Yeah..."  
Aaron moved the laptop so he could show Robert how hard he was,  
"This is all for you. Just thinking about you sinking onto it is making me desperate."  
"Yes...fuck I wanna be there. Riding you. Making you come again and again."  
Aaron gasped slightly,  
"You're my good boy...taking it all."  
Robert groaned at the words and dropped his head back against the headboard,  
"I wanna take it all...have you inside me for hours. Filling me up."  
Aaron bit his lip and groaned,  
"Use your fingers."  
Robert moved the computer so Aaron could see as he sucked his fingers; wetting them fully before reaching between his legs and pushing one against his hole. Aaron watched the screen with wide eyes as he one then two fingers disappeared inside the man,  
"Fuck...yeah..."  
Aaron started whimpering,  
"Christ...I need you here. I need you here...fuck I'm so close Rob...."  
Robert moaned as he plunged his fingers into himself. Aaron groaned as he fisted his cock desperately his hand slamming down on the laptop just as another call came through.  
"JESUS FUCKING HELL."  
"OH MY GOD."  
Both men immediately leapt at the voices coming through on the group call and kicked the laptops out of the way as they tried to cover up,  
"FUCK YOU GUYS."  
The group call went dead; leaving just Robert and Aaron in their own call. Aaron swallowed and turned the laptop screen around to see Robert on the bed with a pillow over his crotch and his head in his hands. Aaron snorted and laughed,  
"That might have been my fault. Sorry."  
Robert looked up at him and shook his head,  
"I cannot believe they all saw that."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"They'll get over it."  
Robert dropped his hands,  
"You weren't the one with your fingers up your ass were you?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Wish I was the one with the fingers up your ass."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Not the first time they've caught us is it?"  
Robert couldn't help but grin at the memory,  
"Oh yeah...yeah that was a good afternoon."  
Aaron smiled,  
"You alright?"  
Robert smiled and brought the laptop closer,  
"Fine. You?"  
Aaron moved the screen so Robert could see how hard he still was,  
"Wanna finish?"  
Robert looked at him and dropped his head with a sigh,  
"Yes."  
Aaron grinned and climbed onto his knees; taking his cock in his hand and stroking it.  
"Assume the position."  
Robert laughed,  
"Is it safe?"  
Aaron lifted both his hands,  
"Not touching any buttons I swear."  
Robert nodded and climbed to his own knees,  
"Alright then."  
He gripped his own cock- now softened- and started stroking it.  
"Really miss you."  
Aaron bit his lip and smiled as he stroked himself,  
"I wanna see you come."  
Robert groaned and fisted his cock as Aaron did the same.  
"Might make it at the same time."  
Aaron chuckled then groaned,  
"These next few hours can't go fast enough."  
"Just one more day-oh fuck."  
They both fell silent except for moans and panting breathes,  
"Aaron..."  
Robert gripped the sheets tightly with his free hand as he came over his fist. Aaron followed suite and came with a groan. They both sat back and tried to catch their breath before smiling at each other,  
"Didn't catch us that time eh?"  
Robert chuckled and left the screen for a moment, he came back with a cloth and cleaned himself up,  
"You better not have gotten any of your load on my sofa."  
Aaron grinned at him,  
"What are you gonna do if I did?"  
Robert pulled his underwear back on,  
"I'm gonna kick your arse. That sofa cost a bomb."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I love you. Idiot."  
Robert grinned,  
"Love you too."  
Aaron opened his mouth and stopped as his phone buzzed,  
"Hold on."  
He picked his phone up and started laughing,  
"I've been summoned by your sister. Probably wanting to yell at me for scarring Adam for life."  
Robert pouted,  
"You have to go?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Just a bit. Call me before you go to sleep though yeah?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Leave me."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Shut up. I have to go and fix...what we just did."  
Robert laughed,  
"Alright fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You get in at 9 right?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I want you warming that bed up when I get in."  
Aaron nodded,  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Aaron clicked end and sighed before pulling his underwear up and grabbing his jeans. His phone buzzed again and he picked it up with a smile,

R-Still miss you. Talk later. Xoxo

He chewed his lip and typed a reply before shoving the phone in his pocket and heading out to try and explain the evening to the others.


End file.
